Charry Spellcaster
Charry Spellcaster is the daughter of the witch and Zelda's younger sister. Personality Charry is the opposite of her older sister Zelda. For one thing she uses her powers to wreak havoc at Monster High and always tries to annoy her older sister. Physical Apperance Charry and Zelda are absolute opposites of each other. For one thing, while Zelda has black hair and purple eyes, Charry has red hair, pink eyes, green skin and gets warts sometimes. History She and her mother and sister always move around a lot, and according to Zelda they'res a curse that runs in their family that two siblings will be absolute opposites of each other (explaining Charry's appearance and personality). Relationships Family Charry is the younger daughter of the Witch and Zelda's younger sister. Friends Charry is friends with Howleen and enjoys comparing notes with her on how they both annoy their older sisters. She is also friends with Operetta because of how rebellious they both are, and she is friends with Sam Biote because of her love for spiders. And Charry is friends with Edna because for when she lives her dream of taking over the world she plans to use Edna to crush anyone who gets in the way and she also doesn't care about Edna's feelings and always insults are alothough Edna is a oblivious to this. Romance Charry isn't interested in dating. Clothing '''Basic: '''Charry wears a black, gray and dark gray shirt that has silky sleeves and cobweb designs, a belt the has a cobweb design along with a skirt that has a cobweb design. She also wears some sort of veil that looks like a web that has a spider that resembles a black widow on it. She also has earrings that look like spiders and a choker necklace with a spider on it. She also wears socks that have a web design - the left one has a red web and the right has a gray one - she also wears short black boots that have a red hourglass on them also referencing the black widow spider. '''Cursed Cafe: '''She wears a black dress with a red belt that has a black widow on it, a pair of bracelets that also look like a black widow, weirdly-shaped red boots and she has bangs. '''Ghouls Rule: '''Charry's hair is done up in a pony tail that is held together by a spider web crown that has spiders with red jewels in them. Her dress is a spider themed ballgown, with a dark gray spifer web skirt, puffy grey web sleeves with black sleeves with white flowy cuffs, a red corset, a white colar, and a spider pin. She also has a spider painted on her face. '''Gundroid: '''Charry's Gundroid is a Sniper Class, she can also call her if she wants to, as you can see Charry's Gundroid has a Tactical Sniper Rifle. Which means her Scope can see heat sence from anyone's Ships and of course Gundroids too, even if there in Camofluge mode she can still see them in her scope. Charry's Gundroid Sniper can also throw a big Flashbang round which makes her enemies blind for 10 seconds, for either a perfect critical attack or retreating from combat. She can also do Magical Attacks like her sister's Gundroid, she can also become Camofluged and Scan for enemy weakness spots. Her Gundroid's Shield can Block any kind of attack except for Missile Attacks and Rail Shots, The longer she holds her shield with those attacks her shield will break apart. Charry's Gundroid Sniper Class is meant to be with Smart, Sealth, Undetected, and Defence. So that means her Gundroid's Heath System can take up to 80 Hit Points only, if she's not careful with that she's a goner for good. '''Skull Shores: '''Charry's hair is in a pony tail with a dead hibiscus flower in it and wears a strapless top that is in shades and layers of red. She also has a red sarong with black trim, red high heel sandals, and wear a dead lei necklace. '''Power Ghoul: '''Charry has cape like Zelda's but in black and her hair is cut short. She also has a tiara like headband but in gold and it has a red gem in it. She wears a black suit with red leggings and short black boots along with a gold belt studded with red gems. Her staff can also turn into a wand like Zelda's but instead of also turning into a bow it turns into a zipline. Charry also carries a gold mirror with that is used attacks and deflecting them. '''Charry's Weapons: '''The one's that look the same are Vemon Legs, they can even throw a spell from Charry's system, and Climb with them as a spider as well! The Second is a Venom Blade, which is the same as above, throwing a Spell from Charry, and it is very Poisoned as well! '''Fashion Pack: '''Her hair is in a pony tail with straight bangs. She wears a black collar necklace with a dark green shirt under a fishnet top with mismatched sleeves with a black cuff bracelet, a skirt made of torn shreds of fabric, and loose fitting ankle boots. Charry's Diary Charryvszelda.png Charryhowleen.png Charry.png Maybe2.png|Charry and Zelda CharryCC.png|Cursed Cafe YOUWITCH.png|WITCH! Ghoulsrule1.png|Ghouls Rule Charry GRS.png GRG.png Silloc.png|Monster High Books Sillozc.png Comic.png Charrysh.png Cgundroid.jpg|Charry's Gundroid Voodoocharry.png Sscharry.png|Skull Shores Charry Comic1.JPG|Comic Charry.JPG|Agebent Charry Charry1.jpg Weap.jpg Charryclo.png Wishes.jpg|13 Wishes Opposites.JPG Category:Original Characters Category:Witch Category:Females